deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Mario VS Knuckles
Mario VS Knuckles is a What-if Death Battle. Mario VS Knuckles (by Doomfest).png|Doomfest Mario-vs-knuckles.png|FriendlySociopath Mario vs. Knuckles.jpg|Ganime 358944 20150810121640679.jpg|McGasher Knux v mario.png|CBslayeR Description Mario vs Sonic! These two aren't known for using their brains as much as their fists. When they engage in a fight, which red rival to Sonic the Hedgehog will prevail? Interlude Boomstick: In fiction, when you find someone who likes to punch things, they usually are the color of rage: Red! Wiz: Like Mario, the worldwide video game phenomenon. Boomstick: And Knuckles, who doesn't chuckle. He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick! Wiz: And it's our job to find out who will win, a Death Battle. Mario Boomstick: This guy doesn't really need an introduction. It's goddamn Mario! If you haven't heard of this guy, then you seriously live under a rock. Wiz: Mario was one of the several Star Children born, alongside people like Luigi, Peach, Bowser, Donkey Kong and Wario. He eventually grew up to become basically everything in the book: Plumber, doctor, sports player, party dude, painter, Olympic athlete, composer and even an astronaut. Boomstick: What can't this guy do at this point? Weapons and Abilities: *Fireball - A fiery projectile. *Super Jump Punch - Mario uppercuts the enemy. *Mario Tornado - Mario spins in a circle, which can make him go higher. *Cape - Reflects projectiles. *FLUDD - Lets Mario hover and shoot water at his enemies. **Power Ups: **Fire Flower - Lets Mario shoot fireballs. **Frog Suit - Lets Mario swim faster underwater. **Cape Feather - Allows Mario to fly and perform nosedives. **Metal Cap - Mario turns into metal and becomes stronger and harder to kill. **Starman - Mario becomes invincible. **Hammer - A simple hammer Mario can use as a weapon. **Mega Mushroom - Mario turns giant. Wiz: Mario himself has performed a lot of feats over his long career. He's bested Bowser thousands of times, has survived a supernova and black holes, breaks bricks with his bare hands daily, is able to lift and punt a castle with ease and is the most famous video game character of all time. Boomstick: However, he's not without his flaws. Mario tends to rush into battle without thinking it over and he can lose a power up after a good hit. Also, his Mega Mushroom, Metal Mario and Starman power ups have time limits. Wiz: But there's no denying Mario's pop culture impact over the years. Mario: It's a me, Mario! Knuckles Wiz: Knuckles the Echidna is a relitive of the Knuckles Tribe that first appered in Sonic the Hedgehog 3 (or Sonic 3 & Knuckles). Boomstick: The first thing he did? Why, punch Super Sonic SO HARD, the Chaos Emeralds feel outta him. Talk about a first impression! Wiz: Dispite Sonic and Knuckles...less then friendly first impression...they both became good friends and rivals. Boomstick: Knuckles is best at punching. Not as good as a Shotgun, but still pretty effective. He's strong enough to break solid steel, rock, etc. Wiz: He's also very skilled at it, knowing all sorts of differant moves. Standered punching, uppercut, right and left jab, ground slamming, head slamming, and more. Boomstick: Like most of his friends, he knows the spin-dash. He curls up into a ball, spins in place, then BAM! He goes really fast. Wiz: Speaking of speed, Knuckles is also fast. While not as fast as sonic it's still impressive, as he is able to gather enough momentum to run up loop-de-loops. Boomstick: There are two more moves worth mentoning, however: first is where he gives gravity the middle finger and f**king GLIDES! What?! Wiz: He also can dig and climb using the spikes on his gloves- Boomstick: -HOLD UP! Are we just gonna gloss over the fact that he can glide?! Wiz: Yes. Boomstik: Oh. OK. Wiz: He's done some impressive things in the past. He has punched through solid steel, ran at about 100 MPH, held his own while fighting Sonic, protected the Master Emerald for years, and has defeated Eggman on his own. Boomstick: He's not perfect, however. His biggest weakness is that, while not fully stupid, he's kinda gullible. I mean, if I had to count the times where he got tricked by Eggman to fight Sonic, it would take me a couple minutes. Wiz: Plus, he's not as fast as Sonic. Far from it. Boomstick: But overall, Knuckles ain't gonna chuckle. (Starts showing clips from Sonic Adventure with the Knuckles Rap playing in the backround) Pre Fight Wiz: Alright, the combatants are set, let's end this debate once and for all. Boomstick: It's time for a Death Battle.! Fight Mario was walking around looking for the princess when a red blur accidentally hit him, causing Mario to fall down and making Knuckles drop the Chaos Emerald. Knuckles gets up and tries to retrieve them, but it was too late as Eggman had already stolen them. Knux: Thanks a lot pal, you ruined my chances of helping Sonic! Mario didn't care and continued to walk away. Knux: Don't you walk away from me pal, I'm gonna smash you! Mario turns around and gets into a fighting stance as well as Knuckles. FIGHT! Mario rushes up to Knuckles and throws some punches, which sends Knuckles flying back. Knuckles gets up and performs a Spin Dash, zooming straight towards Mario. Mario quickly pulls out his hammer and smashes Knuckles, knocking the echidna down. Mario then shoots fireballs at Knuckles, who uses his gliding to fly over them and leap at Mario. When he reaches Mario, Knuckles swoops down and punches Mario a couple of times before performing an uppercut. Mario: Mamma mia. Mario gets up and equips his Fire Flower, before shooting some fireballs at Knuckles. Knuckles jumps over the first three, but gets hit by a big fireball and is sent flying down. Mario jumps after Knuckles and performs his Mario Tornado, which combos Knuckles. Mario then grabs Knuckles and throws into a boulder, which hurts Knuckles' head and causes him to start bleeding. Knuckles recovers and throws the boulder at Mario, who uses a fireball to destroy it. Mario then goes up to Knuckles and tries to punch him, but Knuckles blocks and delivers a powerful punch to Mario's face, which causes Mario to lose his power up. Knuckles then grabs Mario, slams him into the ground, and performs a Spin Dash on top of him, which causes Mario to start bleeding. Knuckles then goes for a kick, but Mario ducks and performs the Super Jump Punch. Mario eats a mushroom to heal, then equips the FLUDD. With the FLUDD, Mario starts hovering over to a different area. Knuckles gets up and runs after him, climbing up the trees to try and reach Mario. Knuckles eventually reaches Mario and grabs on to and starts punching the FLUDD, causing it to break and knock the two down. Mario gets up first and smashes Knuckles with his hammer, causing Knuckles to yelp in pain. Knux: That's it, pal, I'm gonna destroy you! Knuckles transforms into Hyper Knuckles and starts blitzing Mario, causing Mario to fall down in pain. Mario gets and transforms into Metal Mario and tanks a few more attacks from Knuckles before using his Side Smash to send Knuckles flying back. Knuckles recovers and starts rapidly attacking Metal Mario, but his punches don't do anything. Metal Mario's transformation ends, so Mario quickly transforms into Mega Mario. Knux: Whoa! Knuckles starts attacking the gigantic Mario with Homing Attacks, but Mario isn't affected at all. Mario then delivers a powerful punch to Hyper Knuckles, which sends Knuckles flying downwards to the bottom of the Green Hill Zone. Knuckles realizes he's outmatched, so he starts to run away as Mega Mario begins chasing him. Eventually, both of their power ups run out of time, turning them back to normal. Before Knuckles can do anything, Mario pulls out the Cape Feather and grabs Knuckles by the foot and carries him away. Knuckles try to get Mario off him by punching at him, but Mario dodged each attempt. Mario then grabs Knuckles by the other leg and starts swinging him around and around before chucking him away. Knuckles was sent flying so fast he flew out of the earth's atmosphere, hit the moon and flew into the sun, where he burned to death. KO! Mario flew back down to the Green Hill Zone, and ate a Mushroom to heal himself. After that, he continued looking for Peach. Results Boomstick: And its a home run! Wiz: Knuckles may have been stronger and faster, but Mario had every other advantage. Smarts, durability, experience, weapons...he has way more stuff then Knucks. Boomstick: Plus, Knuckles stupidity would have easly left him open for attack. This time, Mario had the last laugh...or chuckle in this case. Wiz: The winner is, Mario. Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies Category:'Rivalry' themed Death Battles Category:Colour Themed Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Follow up Death Battles Category:'Nintendo vs Sega' themed Death Battles Category:Fistfight Category:'Mario vs Sonic' themed Death Battles Category:'Returning Character' themed Death Battles Category:'Video Games' themed Death Battles Category:Human vs Creature themed DEATH BATTLEs Category:Arcade Coin-Op vs Home Console themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles with a Returning OMM Combatant Category:"Male vs Male" Themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles with a returning DBX combatant Category:Hipper/Gold Collab Season Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles